What if
by DreamASweetDream
Summary: What if when Snape calls Lily a mudblood in their fifth year James goes after her...this is what happens.Kinda AU.. Please R&R!


"I don't want your help, mudblood." Severus Snape sneered.

I stood shocked.

Severus Snape, my Sev, my best friend, had just called me a mudblood, the worst name there is for someone with muggle heritage.

Someone like me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them back. I was not going to cry, to show my weakness in front of all these people.

I blinked again and crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows.

"Fine. Next time I won't bother, _Snivellous_." I spat.

I then, I, Lily Evans, did the worst thing, I fled.

I know you're proberably thinking _How is that bad?_, but trust me, it is.

Well for me anyway.

I had shown my weakness to all of 5th year and a fair part of the rest of the school too.

Anyways…I ran.

I ran far and hard.

Until I reached, well I don't really know but I collapsed there, behind a suit of armour, crying my eyes out.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Someone was running after me.

I curled up in a ball and tried to be quiet but instead, cause my body hates me, I choked out a loud sob when they where right in front of me.

Whoever it was stopped and turned towards my hiding place.

"Oh Lily!" Said a male voice. I knew this guy but my brain refused to tell me who it was.

The mystery man sat down next to me pulling close to him.

I sniffled…and recognized the scent.

"Go away Potter." I said weakly, shoving him gently.

He just held me tighter.

I didn't fight him this time.

Instead I started crying again.

Harder.

I cried for my lost friend.

Se-no-Snape was a brother to me.

Yes, you heard, well read but whatever, correctly. Was. It was his decision to say that, no matter how much he was provoked.

I cried and cried into James Potter's chest.

The past years events, all the times that I had wanted to cry but hadn't, caught up with me.

After what felt like hours, I felt my tears dry up.

Potter was still there.

He was still rubbing my back and whispering things in my ear. Still holding me close. Still letting me ruin his shirt with my tears.

He had stayed.

Potter was whispering something in my ear and this time I actually listened.

"He's not worth it Lily." James Potter, of all people, whispered. "He's not worth your tears. He doesn't deserve you."

I sniffled and sat up a little.

It seemed that at some point he had me onto his lap.

I was currently curled up on his chest.

With his arms around me.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry." I whispered looking down at my hands.

He wiped what was left of my tears away.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked in a whisper. "You've done nothing wrong."

"For ruining your shirt." I told him, giving him a weak smile.

He returned it, chuckling slightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Are you feeling better?" Potter asked, looking at me, concerned.

I nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

But judging by the look on his face it didn't go the way I planned.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

I chuckled.

Typical boy to think of the stomach first but I nodded my head as my stomach growled at the thought of food.

"A bit. What's the time?"

Potter looked at his watch.

"Six. Dinner just started." He glanced at me. "But I think a trip to the kitchens might be a better idea?"

I nodded again.

Then I thought of something.

I must look like a total mess.

I wiped my eyes properly, then my nose. I fixed my hair and straightened my hair.

I stood up and held my hand out to Potter. He took it and stood up, fixing himself up too.

I looked at shirt again. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." I mumbled.

He put his jumper on over his tear stained shirt and took my hand, leading me towards the kitchens.

"Everyone cries Lily, don't be ashamed of it."

Turns out my hidey-hole was near the Great Hall, so Potter and I crept past the doors, like the amazing ninjas we are, and down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and we were in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I loved writing this and I know it's pretty AU but I randomly thought of it. I've got the next chapter written but I have to type it up and school goes back on Tuesay so I'm not sure when I'll get to post it but here's the firdt chapter, enjoy! **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
